Omega Eruption
Level: '''Beryl Level 9 '''Spell Resistance: '''yes This technique can be used in two different ways. If you have not learned to control your Chaos Revelation when you first use this technique, you have to immediately use this effect and cannot use the other. This also expends every giga calorie you have when you use it. You must be in your Chaos Revelation form to use this technique, and it ends immediately when this technique goes off unless using the last part of the technique. ''Omega Eruption: Letting fourth a massive explosion, you destroy the land and all creatures around you. Creatures in the blast take different effects depending on how close to it they are to you. The save DC is 19+Intelligence modifier. When the technique ends, the user is unable to use supernatural abilities, techniques, or spell casting for 1d6+2 months. 10 miles to 1 mile away: Creatures must make a fortitude saving throw or take 1d6 damage per level (Max 20d6). This damage is force. On a successful saving throw this damage is halved Just under 1 mile to 500 feet away: Creatures instead take all force damage and on a failed saving throw are blinded and staggered for 1 round. 499 feet away to 31 feet away: Creatures instead take 1d8 per level and if they fail their saving throw they are stunned for 1 round, staggered for 1d6+2 rounds, and blinded for 1d6+8 rounds. Creatures that succeed are staggered for 2 rounds. 30 feet away and less: Creatures instead take 40 damage per level as well as the full damage of Berl's most powerful eye lasers, and must make a fortitude saving throw or be stunned for 1d4+1 rounds, Staggered for 2d6+1 rounds, and permanently blinded. Creatures that make their saving throw take 10d6 damage and are stunned for 2 rounds, followed by being staggered for 4 rounds and being blinded for 4 rounds during the staggered effect. 10 feet away: The creature takes all of the above effects immediately with no save. If it fails it's saving throw it dies instantly. If it succeeds it is effected as if by extreme radiation poisoning, the save DC of which is the same as the save DC for this ability. It also gains 1d6X100 mana. Omega ''Revelation Cannon: ''Using the technique in this way is extremely stressful to the user and deals 3d6X200 mana damage to them when they use it, and they are blinded for 1d6+4 rounds afterward. (There is also a 15% chance it permanently blinds the user). This creates a beam of energy 30 feet wide and 20 miles long (Though it's possible to extend it's length even further with mythic power. Creatures caught in this beam must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 19+Intelligence modifier or take Critical damage, and Beryl's laser vision damage as well as an additional 4d6 per level (Max 80d6). If the creature possesses abilities similar to pringer protection or psionic reflect, they cannot be used to stop this attack unless the user expends a use of mythic power, and even then it just halves the damage. Creatures that fail their save against this effect must make a fortitude saving throw or take full damage and lose 1d10 spell or technique slots and be knocked prone. '''Zmeya Gorynych Chaos Revelation: '''You focus the power inward and allow it to flow through you, allowing the mana and magic to merge with your mind and soul, ascending to a new state of being. This can only be used while in your Chaos Revelation. You gain a +8 bonus to intelligence and 10 temorary hitpoints per level, Fast healing 5, and DR 5/-, and are treated as if incorporeal for the purpose of attacks targeting you. While in this form, you gain an additional bite attack you can make with your tail at your highest base attack bonus, with a 15 foot reach. You cannot use your eco friend technique, and gain all of the Eco Friend's special abilities as if you were the eco Friend. In addition your fly speed increases by 20 feet. All attacks you make deal +2d6 damage, and +2d6 mana damage, and you gain that much mana. Damage dealt while in this form can never be non lethal. All creatures within 30 feet of you must make a will save every round DC: 19+Intelligence modifier or lose 1 technique slot, 1 spell slot, and 1 point from any pool they may have. You heal a number of hitpoints equal to the number of abilities absorbed. While this is active you lose one giga calorie every round, If you don't take at least one of those things from your mana eating aura this round you lose an additional giga calorie. While in this form, everything in your super pool and Calorie Pool costs 2 less points to use to a minimum of 0. All spells you cast while in this form increase their save DC by +4. Using this technique before performing either of the other 2 can help to refine it and allow your survival when unleashing their devastating power. This technique lasts for 1 round per 3 levels you possess and is a standard action to activate.